Stardust Crusaders, Guardian style
by Theaveragegamer
Summary: What will a Guardian do when he has been thrusted into a new but familliar world filled with humans that possess powers that can rival his own.
1. The Travelers Chosen

**_Authors note: This will be my first story ever on this app/site I dont mind any critisism just keep it to a minimum._** ** _In this story I will be bringing my own character/Guardian, from Destiny 1, and Destiny 2 into Stardust Crusaders I think this has potntial for a fun little story._** ** _So...I hope you all like it._** ** _I do not own destiny 2 or part 3 of JJBA. Now lets get on with the st_** ** _ory._**

Chapter 1: **_The Travelers Chosen_**

 **Location: Low Earth Orbit** **Date:8/28/3068**

 **Ship: _A Needle Through Time,_ Status: Operational**

 **Guardian: Erick, Status: Alive**

It was quiet up here, the emptiness of space. It seems like the more I'm up here the harder it is to go back down to my problems. When I was first ressurected by my now best friend/partner or as other people point out my "Ghost",Oscar.

I thought we guardians were "invincible" because we could come back from the dead. That philosophy was destroyed when the red legion attecked.

Their leader Dominus Ghaul encased the Traveler in a cage of some sort. This cage stopped the light from reaching us. I went up to Ghaul's ship to take him out but as soon as I reached the top of his ship the Light left me. He kicked me off of the ship and I nearly died but Oscar was there to heal me. The next few are a blur but at the end of it all the Traveler reawakened and destroyed Ghaul.

Everyone in the Last City cheered for me when I came down, but I was not interested. I went up to the destroyed part of the Tower. Like many other Guardians we had one thing in common Loot, when Ghaul attached he hit our vaults as well destroying our stuff. I looked through the rubble of my personal vault and only a few things survived. My _outbreak prime,_ myship _A Needle Through Time,_ and _Black Spindle_.

After a week since Ghaul's defeat many problems arose and everyone looked to me for guidance. I was useless, I couldn't help them but they expected me to. In the end I flew up here in orbit to think, it was so relaxing up here. That's why I come up here when I become to stressed.

As the Travelers Chosen you have to keep a certain image so people know you mean buisness. It's extremely hard for me because I can't keep a serious composure in an important meeting or out in the battle field. That is also why I come up here to let go of that image and be myself for once.

 _Audio log 255 stop recording_ " I said.

"Hey Oscar anything on the feeds today." I asked.

"No there have been no sightings of the Fallen, Vex, Cabal, Hive, or Taken for a while."he said in a worried tone.

"That's odd, no enemies being sighted anywhere while the best hunters I know are scouting for them it's like they dissapeared." I said to myself.

"Don't worry Guardian I'm sure there are some enemies out there, maybe they are just hiding because the Traveler has been awakened." He responded with a hopefull tone.

"That can't be it because there were many enemies out there even after the Traveler was awakened." I said.

"Well I guess your right since we did see multiple Hive, Fallen, and Cabal on Earth after the Traveler awakened" He said in a defeated tone.

Just as we finished speaking we heard a loud bang from the front of the ship.

"What the hell was that!" I yelled.

"I dont know lets head to the cockpit!" My ghost responded.

As soon as we got to the cockpit we saw what cause the bang. A Vex time gate was sucking us into it. _The Vex were trying to get rid of us._ "Oscar get all power pumped into the jump drive we have to get out of the gravity well!" I ordered.

"Yes guardian." he replied.

I turned the ship to face away from the gate and activated the jump drive. I felt my ship lurch forward and groan as two forces were pulling at it. Just as we were about to leave the gravity well of the time gate the back of my ship "exploded". The jump drive had given out and we were getting sucked in again. I tried to yell but it was drowned out by a long eerie silence and a blinding white light.

 ** _End of Chapter 1_** ** _A/N: Well that was an interesting chapter. What will happen to our main protagonist. And where did the Vex take him, well you are gonna have to wait till I finish Chapter 2. It will have the characters we know and love in Part 3 sadly except for the dead ones, who knows they might come back : )_** ** _Well stay tuned for chapter 2 and leave dome comments for me to see how I did so I can improve see ya._**


	2. Stardust Crusaders

**_A/N: I'm back and I have a new chapter for you guys_** ** _it will take place a week after DIO is defeated. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter I will try to keep it consistent, don't forget to leave a comment see you at the end._**

 **Location: Japan** , **The Kujo Residence**

 **Date: 8/29/1989**

 ** _One week after DIO's rampage in Cairo,Egypt._**

Jotaro Kujo the fourth generation of the Joestar family tree after his grandfather Joseph Joestar, suddenly awoke in a cold sweat after dreaming about DIO coming back and killing him in his own home. After the day he defeated DIO Jotaro began having nightmares of his friends, who had died in Egypt by DIO's henchmen yelling for his help, only to have them be killed by The World over and over. It didn't stop at the dreams ocasionally he would see glimpses of DIO at the corners of his eyes be it in the dark or in broad daylight.

"Yare Yare Daze, why do I keep having these dreams, DIO is _dead_ why am still plagued with his image!" he grunted to himself while checking every inch of his room.

"Maybe the old man can help me with these dreams." He thought to himself.

After that he went back to sleep but stayed alert for any sound or movement in his room. As fast as he woke he fell asleep, little did he know his stand _Star Platinum_ stood guard to make sure his user was safe.

The next morning Jotaro awoke refreshed. Since it was a weekend he decided to speak to Joseph who was in the living room having coffee.

"Hey gramps I need to speak to you it's important" He told Joseph.

"Ok let me just finish my coffee, I didn't get much sleep last night because I slept on the floor." He said with a slight groan.

Jotaro went out side to take in some fresh air. He waited for Joseph outside for atleast five minutes until he came out the front door with a hard expression on his face.

"Jotaro I just got a call from the Speed Wagon Foundation, they need us to check something out." He told Jotaro.

"What's the problem gramps?" asked Jotaro with a curious tone.

"A strange object crash landed a few miles north of here, they want _us_ to check it out, they said we were better "equipped" for this situatuon." He said.

"Good grief we just got done with DIO and now a strange crash when will it end." said Jotaro sounding very annoyed.

"Don't worry this will be the last time this happens, then you can go back to a quiet life how's that sound?" Joseph offered.

"Fine let's nust get this over with, and sorry for being rude I'm just annoyed." said Jotaro

"It's fine Jotaro, if I were in your shoes I wouldn't want anything to do with the crazy stuff happening around the world."

said Joseph light-hardedly.

As soon as he finished his sentence a car from the Speed Wagon Foundation pulled up beside them. They both got on and headed towards the crash site.

 ** _40 minutes later_**

"Hey gramps do you have any information on the crashed object?" asked Jotaro.

"Yes I do, some eye witnesses said it was shaped like a spaceship from a movie they had seen, and others say it could be an alien's UFO." replied Joseph.

"We are coming up on tbe crash site Mr. Joestar, be careful we don't know how dangerous it is." the speed wagon employee said.

"Thanks for the heads up we'll be careful." replied Joseph

The crash site itself was a large open field with a smoke plume coming from it, the object however did in fact look like a space ship. As Jotaro and Joseph got closer the eye witness reports were telling the truth. Joseph called upon his Hermit Purple to examine the ship without touching it. Jotaro however was using Star Platinum to see inside the ship.

"Jotaro I found something come quick!" yelled Joseph.

"What is it old man?" asked Jotaro.

"There is a way inside through the back, it looks like a small cargo area, can you open it?" said Joseph.

"On it." said Jotaro bringing out Star Platinum.

"ORA ORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!" yelled Star Platinum breaking open the cargo door.

They were not prepared for what was inside the ship. An unconsious man was in the cockpit of the craft. He was wearing a black jumpsuit and was badly burned all over his body. They called for back up and a medical team, and as soon as they got the man on the stretcher they were being flown to Washington D.C to the foundations HQ.

 ** _End of chapter 2_**

 ** _A/N: That was an interesting chapter dont you think? Well stay ttuned for chapter 3, where our characters will have their firs interaction see you then :)_**


	3. Two Worlds Collide

**_A/N: I am back and with a new chapter, it will have our finally characters meet up._** ** _How will our Guardian friend cope with the Stardust Crusaders lets find out._**

 **Location: Speedwagon Foundation, Washington D.C**

 **Date: 9/2/1989** **Guardian: Erick, Unconcious**

 **Ship: _A Needle Through Time_ , Damaged**

It was _dark_ I was confused, what happened to me where was I. I started to freak out trying to yell but it was futile. I was about to give up on trying to find out where I was. Until I saw a bright light very far away, I tried to get closer to it but I couldn't move. Then it got closer, the closer it got the more I felt warmth in the pitch black dakrness. The small light felt familiar, it started to spiral around me and then a bright flash.

I awoke with a sudden gasp of air to see myself on a hospital bed hooked up to various machines. I couldn't move no matter how much I tried so I called out to the only person/thing I knew would never leave me.

"Oscar are you there, I need your help!" I called for my ghost.

"Guardian thank the traveler you're alive I thought I lost you." he said.

"Where are we Oscar I need to know?" I asked.

"We are on Earth but it's kinda complicated on where we are." he responded.

"Try me I can handle it." I told him.

"Ok but you won't like it, we are in Washington D.C in a time way before humans found the Traveler." he told me with a struggle.

The realization then hit me like a Titan with a hammer of Sol. I looked around the room, my ghost was right we were in a time way before even the pre-golden age. The memories started flooding back into my mind _Vex time gate,Oryx,Crota, and Ghaul._ I kept looking around the room there were three chairs lined up on my left side, while directly across from me was a large mirror.

"How did we get here Oscar?" I asked.

"Two men found our crash site and took us here, they put restraints your arms, and a chemical in your bloodstream to keep you from moving." he said.

"Where are my weapons?" I asked.

Don't worry they are in my inventory." Oscar reasurred me.

Just as we finished speaking the door on my right side opened. Oscar dissapeared into me, and I tried to pretend I was still asleep.

"We know you are awake we have been watching you." said the figure that sounded like an old man.

"We won't hurt you we just want to talk." said the second figure who sounded younger.

I carefully moved my head to face them, I got a good look at both of the figures.

One was an old man with a huge muscular body(He reminded me of Indiana Jones because of the hat).

The second figure was a younger equaly muscular man, he wore a black jacket with a gold chain. His hat were peculiar because I couldn't see where it met up with his hair. Just as I was about to speak another older man he looked about 22, his hairstyle was that of a small silver pillar.

"My name is Joseph Joestar, and these two are my grandson Jotaro kujo, and my friend Jeán Pierre Polnareff" said Joseph

"Greetings!" said Polnareff

"Hey" said Jotaro in a monotone voice.

"Now back to the point of the conversation who are you?" asked Joseph

"My name is Erick, I don't have a last name even if I did have one I don't remember it" I said.

"Well who wouldn't remember who they are after a crash like that!" said Polnareff before getting smacked behind his head by Jotaro.

"He isn't supposed to know that dumbass now he won't talk!" said Jotaro.

"Well _sorry_ I was just flown out here from Paris as soon as the plane landed, and I wasn't told a thing!" said Polnareff in an annoyed tone.

It took a few seconds but then the realization hit me once again, _I_ crashed my ship. My home doesn't exist and I am alone.My heart started racing, I stared hyperventalating, the room started spinning and my vision was going dark.

"Guardian calm down, please help me he is having an anxiety attack!" yelled Oscar.

Just as the words were said Jotaro summoned Star Platinum and grabbed my heart and slowed it down to normal speed. My vision went back to normal the room stopped spinning and calm was restored.

I opened my eyes and saw shocked faces infront of me. Oscar revealed himself infront of the three men.

They were suprised,shocked, and had no words to say. They had never seen anything like it.

"Uh...Hi" said Oscar nervously.

"What are you?" asked Polnareff

"I am a ghost, an Artificial Intelligence to assist my Guardian" said Oscar while looking at me.

"Were you hiding this from us?" said Joseph

"No I was going to get to talking about my ghost but then I had the anxiety attack" I replied defensively.

I tried to sit up but the constraints held me down and the chemical anesthetic kept me from moving at all.

"Can you please remove these straps on my arms I'm getting a bit uncomfortable?" I asked.

"Sorry about that we just needed to be sure you wouldn't attack us" said Joseph while removing the constraints.

"Trust me if I would have attacked you I wouldn't be having this conversation with you" I said non-threateningly.

"I see you have a sense of humor how about I knock it out of you" said Jotaro readying his fists.

 _"Geez these guys can't take a joke"_ I thought to myself

As soon as the straps were off I slowly got up and started to stretch. My muscles were weak due to being in the bed for so long, it was hard to walk.

"Do you guys have any food around here I'm starving" I asked.

"Yes we do, what would you like?" asked Joseph.

"Spicy Ramen if you have any, it's my favorite food to eat" I said.

"There you go eat up, I guess" said Joseph while passing me the ramen.

While I ate the Ramen I spoke to Oscar through my mind.

 ** _"Did you find any escape routes" I said._**

 ** _"I did, but you are gonna need a distraction to get out of here" Oscar replied._**

 ** _"I'll handle these three, you try to mess with the guards outside the room, we need to get back to my ship they can't find out I'm from another Earth" I finished._**

 _( **POV Change** )_

Joseph sensed something coming from the strange man named Erick . He brought out Hermit Purple to see what was going on.

"What is it old man?" asked Jotaro.

"I sensed something coming from him" said Joseph pointing at Erick.

"What did you feel?" asked Jotaro.

"I "heard" voices, two of them as if they were talking back and forth with each other, I am going to use my stand to check on him" said Joseph quietly.

He sent out Hermit Purple toward Erick and the vines started to wrap around him. Suddenly images started to flood Joseph's mind, memories, deaths, coldness, lonelines, **_Darkness_** , and finally Light, peaceful light pushing back the dark creating a small pocket of euphoria in the dark. Then just as the images started they ended abruptly, leaving Joseph back in reality. Joseph then connected the dots on what entered his mind the stranger was not from this world.

"What did you see old man?" asked Jotaro

Joseph with a cold sweat running down his face replied with "We need to keep an eye on him, he is not from this world"

"On it, hey you tell us who you really are or you are gonna get hurt!" said Jotaro menacingly.

"Fine, you deserve some answers anyway" said Erick

 ** _(POV Change)_**

I got up again and walked toward the three men. I reached out my hand to do a proper introduction to them. The one called Polnareff was the first to shake my hand. Then it was Joseph who shook my hand. The only one left was Jotaro. He slowly got up and cautiously shook my hand.

"My name is Erick but you already know that, I am a Guardian, protector of the Light, the Last City, and the Traveler, I am a Warlock and this is my companion Oscar" I said in one breath

"Also I know this will be hard to believe but I am actually 217 years old" I added.

As soon as they heard me say that they looked at each other with worried looks.

"Is this a joke, or is it true?" asked Jotaro

"Why don't you ask you're grandfather since he tried to read my mind with those vines" I said calmly

They froze as soon as I said that as if they had seen a ghost. They stood up and huddled together, I couldn't hear what they were saying. They then left the huddle and stood side by side.

"So you can see these?" asked Joseph bringing out Hermit Purple

"Yes I can, why?" I asked

"Only Stand users can see other Stands, but there are exceptions like Yellow Temperance and Anubis" said Joseph and Jotaro

"Do you have a stand?" asked Jotaro

"No" I said

"Then how can you see ours if you don't have one?" said Joseph

"We guardians may not have Stands but we posses something extremely powerful" I said with a slight slyness in my voice.

I asked if there was an area for a demonstation. The employees reluctantly led me to a small field in front of the building. These three guys were in for a show.

 ** _A/N: Hey guys sorry I have been gone for a while some family stuff came up, but here is a new chapter for you it's alot longer than usual. I hope you enjoy it._**

 ** _Also before I forget the next chapter will include some of our metal friends who started this whole thing. Well see you soon. : )_**


	4. Update

This is an update to Stardust Crusaders, Guardian style.

The story will go on Hiatus for a short amount of time. Its not because I lost interest in the story, it's because I want to improve on some of the story aspects. I want to thank you all for being patient with me and stay tuned for the next chapter.


End file.
